I Hate Babysitting
by xxx-Vitani-xxx
Summary: One shot with 2 chapters. The authoress goes off to babysit a trio of children... In Halloweentown? Crap... Featuring Halloweentowns most finest trick-or-treaters! And then she gets visited by a friendly ghost, and gets saved by the C-team!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm the authoress, and I'll be staring in this silly one-shot where I am about to begin with!

The names you'll see are the usernames on DeviantART. :-D

Ok, Some info about _my_ appearances in the story:

Is wearing white and black striped stockings, orange sneakers, black with pink striped shirt, a black skirt that ends in two points and fingerless gloves. (Geez a lot of black eh? Haha.)

Powers: talking, overreacting, hugging.

---

Hello! Your dear authoress xxx-Vitani-xxx is looking for a job, and she's currently baby-sitting. But, she doesn't has to do that a lot so she's on the laptop again, reading some TNBC-fan fictions for she had nothing to do, except for studying for her exams. But that was boring.

Instead she leaned on her chair, and sighed.

"I am so bored out of my skull, I wish dannypfan, cheetaleonie, or alientje16 were here."

She went to Youtube and started to listen to Korn's version of Kidnap the Sandy Claws.

When she went off to the kitchen to make some orange soda, with trillions of ice cubes in it, she heard the sound of an incoming e-mail.

Running as fast her legs could take her, she got back, and checked her inbox. It was an mail coming from Pumpkin_king_

"Dear miss,

I think I have a great baby-sitting address for you. For more information, come at 12.00 AM to the nearest graveyard near your house.

Signed,

Jack the pumpkin king"

She laughed, and continued to do until she got no more breath left, and fell out of my chair.

After an hour or so, she got back onto her chair. "

"Yeah, likely. But what the heck? I've got nothing to do."

---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---

So, after an hour or two, it was 11.40 PM. She got on her coat, mobile and iPod, and went to the nearest graveyard. She noticed it was kinda cold and foggy for the time of the year.

"Okay, despite the fact that I'm all alone in a graveyard, I am missing several important hours of sleep!" She said out loud and blew her hands warm.

She looked at her cell phone, and saw it was 12.00 AM. "Ghost Hour," Vitani chuckled to herself to not freak out by the crows, or the church clock that banged twelve times.

One… This is stupid

Two… Why am I so impulsive?

Three… Where are my keys?

Four… Oh, there

Five… This isn't going to turn out in something…

Six… Maybe I had to go to another graveyard.

Seven… But this _is _the nearest graveyard!

Eight… Am I talking to myself?

Nine… I probably am..

Ten… One of the reasons that I should be in a straight jacket

Eleven… You'll see, nothing will happen

Twelve… it's 12.00 AM

Thirteen... "WHAT FREAKING CLOCK BANGS THIRTEEN TIMES!?!?" Vitani yelled out loud, when she saw a thin shadow rise from behind a statue.

Vitani narrowed her eyes. "Who's there?"

A male voice chuckled. "I could say; I am the wind blowing trough your hair, but then I'd be lying."

"Yeah, because there is no wind." Vitani snapped. "Eh, who are you if I may ask?"

The shadow straightened his back, and jumped on the gravestone right before Vitani and made the same horrifying face he did to Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"GAAAAAAH!!" She fell on her butt, and crawled up as fast she could.

Shaking, Vitani asked one more time; "S-s-seriously, w-who a-are y-y-you?"

The skeleton-like man wiped of the dust of his suit.

"I am Jack Skellington, the king of Halloween."

"S-Skellington?"

"Yes."

"Pumpkin king?"

"Still me."

"Oh god…"

Vitani knew she had 3 options now.

faint

foam, squeal and hug Jack to his second death, being a TNBC fan.

pinch herself

She pinched herself. "Ouch! Okay, I am not dreaming…"

Then she pushed Jack against his shoulder. "Are you out of your mind? You scared me half to death!" While she was ranting, Jack simply ignored her and waited until she was finished.

"Well, what is your name miss...?

"xxx-Vitani-xxx but to spare you from the x's you can just say Vitani." Vitani mumbled.

"I see…" Jack coughed. "Well, I suppose you have received my e-mail?"

"Yes. Since when do you have internet in Halloween Town?"

"Oh, a while."

"And that babysitting..." Vitani patted the tops of her fingers against each other.

Jack grinned a skeletal grin. "Come and see."

He wanted to grab her arm but Vitani back away. "Whoa, whoa, wait. You're not going to kidnap me, are you?"

Jack sighed annoyed and nodded.

"Okay…. Now would you say cheese?"

"Cheese?" Jack asked curiously, but Vitani slung her arm around him, and took with her other arm that was holding a camera a photo. "Now that wasn't so bad after all, was it?" She put the camera back inside her pocket. Jack frowned. "I demand copyrights. But oh well. Off to Halloween Town?"

"You really DO have empty eye sockets!" Vitani said, making an :-D face. Jack would have rolled his eyes if he had them. "COME ON!!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the shadow he had arrived from.

---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHIIEEEEEEE!!!"

"Are you done?"

"I think so." Vitani looked around her. "Halloween town?"

Jack smiled proudly. "Why, yes!"

Vitani nodded. "Okay. But why would you ask me to babysit? And who are the children I have to babysit? It better not be Mummy or Corpse Boy! Their voices are sooo annoying."

Jack chuckled awkward and rubber his skull. "They are not quite the ones…"

Vitani raised an eyebrow. "Who _are_ the ones, then?"

Jack nodded to a tree house.

_OH CRAP._

---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---

Jack and Vitani walked down the path to the tree house, waiting for the cage elevator.

"Lock! Shock! Barrel! Come out, I have somebody here I want you to introduce to!"

"But you are already with Sally!" A boy's voice said.  
"Are you cheating on her?" A girl's voice asked.

And Vitani could swear she heard OMNOMNOMNOM.

"Come out at once!" Jack demanded.

The elevator went up, and went down with three figures in it: A red devil, a purple witch and a white-and-black skeleton.

Vitani looked from the little skeleton to Jack.

"Are you related?"

The devil and the witch fell on the ground from laughter, while Jack got steaming mad.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourself?"

The devil removed his mask. "I'm Lock."

The witch removed her mask. "Shock."

"Barrel!" The smallest one of the trio took his mask off and licked his lolly.

Vitani looked surprised. "Aren't you a little too young to use lipstick? Oh well, it ain't my business is it?"

Jack poked her shoulder. "Erm, they're dead, girl."

"First, I have a name. Secondly, I don't like being touched…"

The next thing that happened is that the three kids hugged her legs. And since Vitani didn't have a third leg, Lock hugged her arm.

"Looks like they all dig you. Well, I'm off!"

"Where to?"

"A date with Sally." Jack smiled like a 14 year old girl having a crush on Johnny Depp.

"Ah, getting to second base?"

"What do you mean?"

"Going Hubba-Hubba?"

"Huh!?"

"Geez, what about: GIGGEDEY GIGGEDEY GOO!"

"CAN'T YOU TALK NORMAL LIKE THE REST OF US!?" Jack yelled.

Vitani shrugged. "I only asked if you were getting laid tonight. You need it, you seem frustrated."

Jack did his creepy face once more. Vitani, Lock, Shock and Barrel ran into the elevator and got in their tree house.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" Jack shouted, and then he took off.

"WAIT!!! What are you going to pay me!?" Vitani yelled with her head popped out of the tiny window. When she had her head back, she looked around. There were weapons, a couch, and fours doors. The three children were grinning at her.

"So… What shall we do, pumpkins?"

---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---

Barrel looked in awe to Vitani's head. "What is that on your head? Cotton candy?"

"It must be some _very_ old cotton candy..." Lock added.

"Nope, it's my hair." Vitani replied.

"Your hair?!" Shock asked, using an ''ain't-I-a-cute-little-girl'' voice. "Can I braid it?"

"Uuuh, sure. But can't we do something we can do together?" Vitani knew she could earn the trio's trust if they could play a game. It worked previously, so why won't it work now?

Lock smiled. "We could play pirate." Barrel joined the devil in his smile. "We'll decide what the treasure is..." Lock and Barrel looked around, to find something worthy enough to be a treasure.

Shock finally got Vitani's hair down, and was amazed by it. "I know something better! Let's play Spiral Hill and climb on you!"

"YAY!!" Lock and Barrel cheered.

"Oh no! You are NOT going to-" _thud_

The trio had pinned the poor Vitani down, who was remembering why the hell she agreed to do this.

"People, guys, come on, don't pin me down!" Vitani demanded, but was simply ignored.

"Vitani will be the treasure!" Shock explained, holding her fist in the air.

Lock started to pull at her leg, and Barrel at an arm while Shock was still braiding Vitani's hair.

"AAAUGH!! Ouch! AAaaaahhhhh!! Stop it! You're hurting me!" Vitani shrieked.

"That's what we are supposed to do!" Barrel laughed. Then he started tickling.

"OOOH GOD NOOOO HAHAHAHA DON'T TICKLE ME!!! OHHH GEEZ CRAP STOPIT STOPIT!! HAHAHA"

As if it was a sign, Lock started tickling as well.

Vitani laughed for hours until she ran out of air and fainted.

---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---

After an hour, Lock and Barrel got bored from tickling a non moving body.

"What'll we do now?" Lock asked.

"You guys have to wait until I finish this!" Shock snapped, while finishing the 23rd braid.

"Since when do we care?"

"Since I will braid your tail onto her head!"

"What head?" Vitani asked.

"Barrels head!" Shock yelped. "Don't you see it's related to a volley ball?"

Barrel's smiled fainted away from his round face.

Vitani sat up. "You hurt his feelings! Barrel, you want a hug?"

Lock and Shock burst out in laughter.

"Let them laugh Barrel!" Vitani said happily and grabbed the little chubby boy and hugged him. "Awwww you're so cute!"

"Would you stop moving!" Shock yelled. "It's difficult enough with your hair!" Vitani turned around and poor Shock was hanging on a bang. "AAAAAAGGGH!!!"

"Oh noes!! I got a witch attached to my head!" Vitani yelped and started head banging in a try to shake Shock off.

Shock managed to finish the last braid and let go. "Well, isn't it a masterpiece!" She stated proudly.

"Shock, doing someone's hair isn't a masterpiece…" Lock mentioned, grinning.

"No… It's girl stuff!" Barrel laughed.

Shock jumped on Barrel and started to punch him.

Vitani sighed and tried to get separate them. "What do you say if, we uh, go play hide and seek?"

"YAAAAAY!!" The trio cheered in unison.

"The last one raising his hand will have to seek!"

Lock and Shock raised their hand immediately, and Vitani followed. "Oh poor Barrel, I'll count next okay?" Vitani winked and Barrel blushed.

"You'll count 'till hundred!" Shock demanded.

"One, two, three, four.."

"C'mon!" Lock mentioned for Vitani to come closer to the pipe with candles.

"Go down the pipe!" Lock whispered.

"You're funny, little devil. I'll never fit trough there." Vitani whispered, and patted the boys head.

"Yes you do!" Shock whispered. "Come on! Let's get in the game!"

" eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen…"

Lock and Shock were pushing Vitani into the pipe.

"She might be too BIG!" Shock yelped, slapping Vitani's butt with a broom.  
"OBJECTION!! Those are my private parts!" Vitani yelled.

"No she's not! If Sandy Claws can get trough it, surely she can!" Lock whacked Vitani's butt with a plunger, and she was send into a casino-like cave, landing on the roulette table.

"OBJECTION!!" Vitani yelled and shook an angry fist at the pipe she just fell out.

Suddenly a black light went on and all the objects on the room or cave had neon colours.

"Ooooh, shiney!"

Suddenly two doors opened and two dices were rolling out of it, poking Vitani who had the face O.o

Then music started to play.

"Oh god no! I've heard this song too many times to enjoy it!" Vitani begged but it was hopeless.

A big green sack appeared in front of her. Vitani ached her neck while checking the sack out from toes till head.

"_Well well well_

_What have we here?_

_A human, heh? _

_Ooh, I'm really scared_

_So you're the one _

_My henchmen were talking about, ha ha_

_You're jokin', You're jokin', _

_You… _AREN'T TIED!?!?!" The burlap sack yelled angrily.

Vitani frowned in confusion. "And that is a bad thing because..?"

The green sack sighed annoyed and muttered "I am Oogie Boogie. Now the whole act is ruined!"

"Don't you mean screwed up?"

"what!?

"Whatever." Vitani said. She raised out her hand. "I am Vitani, the authoress of this story, and I the babysitter of Lock, Shock and Barrel. We were playing hide and seek until Lock and Shock got me in here."

Oogie Boogie chuckled. "So the bone man finally found a baby sitter? HA!"

Vitani was angry for her hand was being ignored, and said "What's so funny about that?"

"Jack has tried everyone in Halloween town … And the twelve poor creatures got mentally insane afterwards." He grinned.

Vitani counted on her fingers. "…That makes me nr. Thirteen!"

Oogie chuckled and gave a pull at the roulette table, making Vitani fly off.  
"I BELIIIEEEVE I CAN FLYY- AHH!!!" Vitani yelled as she landed on the ground.

Oogie picked her up at her collar, and randomly decided to continue singing.

"_I can't believe my eyes! _

_You're jokin me, you gott__a be  
This can't be the right gal  
She's humant, she's blonde  
I don't know which is worse  
I might just split a seam now  
If I don't die laughing first"_

"You _will_?" Vitani asked hopefully.

"Shut up," Oogie sneered.__

"When Mr. Oogie Boogie says  
There's trouble close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm the Boogie Man  
And if you aren't shakin'  
Then something's very wrong  
'Cause this may be the last time now  
That you hear the boogie song, ohhh"

[THREE BATS]  
Ohhh

[OOGIE BOOGIE]  
Ohhh

[SEVEN LIZARDS]  
Ohhh

[OOGIE BOOGIE]  
Ohhh

[SEVEN LIZARDS]  
Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man

[OOGIE BOOGIE]  
Well if I'm feelin' antsy  
And there's nothin' much to do  
I might just cook a special batch  
Of snake and spider stew  
And don't ya know one thing  
That would make it work so nice?  
An afro-haired authoress, to add a little spice

[THREE SKELTONS]  
Ohhh

[OOGIE BOOGIE]  
Oh, yeah

[THREE BATS]  
Ohhh

[OOGIE BOOGIE]  
Ohhh

[THREE BATS]  
Ohhh

[OOGIE BOOGIE & THREE SKELETONS]  
Oh, yeah, I'm/he's the Oogie Boogie Man

[Authoress]  
Release me now  
Or you must face the huge consequences!  
My bed is expecting me  
So please come, to your senses!

[OOGIE BOOGIE]  
You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
Would someone shut this teenager up  
I'm drowning' in my tears  
It's funny, I'm laughing  
You really are too much  
And now, with your permission  
I'm going to do my stuff

[Authoress]  
What are you going to do?

[OOGIE BOOGIE]  
I'm gonna do the best I can" 

Vitani watched, with a blanco expression on her face.

"Yeah, ever thought about going Broadway?" __

"Oh, the sound of rollin' dice  
To me is music in the air  
'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man  
Although I don't play fair" 

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"That's not fair."

__

_"It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are on the line  
Not mine, of course, but yours, young girl  
Now that'd be just fine_

[Authoress]  
Release me fast or you will have to  
Answer for this heinous act

[OOGIE BOOGIE]  
Oh, sister, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position  
That you're in"

"I AM NOT YOUR SISTER! And I am calling the cops NOW!!" Vitani screamed as she pulled out her cell phone.

_  
__"It's hopeless, you're finished  
You haven't got a prayer  
'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie  
And you ain't going nowhere" _

Oogie sang as he slung an sack-arm around her.

"You are a creepy person." Vitani said.

---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---

Later, Vitani got tied up. "I hope you enjoyed your playtime, but I really have to sleep. Don't you see those bags under my eyes? It'll take weeks to sleep it away!"

"Silence!" Oogie yelled. "You are my prisoner now!"

"No, I am Lock Shock and Barrel's babysitter, and Jack will kill me if he finds out I'm not watching them!" Vitani shrieked. Oogie put a burlap sack-hand over her mouth. "Be quiet, dang girl!"

He had to knew better, because Vitani bit in it.

"AAAARH!! Why you little…" Vitani sat up on the roulette table, still in tied. "I am not little! Shock is! Now let me go!"

"No way! You bit the Oogie Boogie man! No one has ever done that before!"

"Good for you but LET ME GOOOOO!! Once I get free I'll call not only the cops, but also the army, the RCMP, the firemen and Baywatch!"

"You'll make a nice adding to the snake and spider stew, he he he."

"You sound like a furby. An evil one. You know they made a prank call to a toy store? With an eeeeeevil furby, lmao, I saw it on youtube." Vitani ranted.

Oogie started to grew tired of the over talk-active teen and picked her up, to hang her with the ropes on her wrists to a hook.

"Would you please let me down? My belly is growing cold!" Vitani stated nervously.

Oogie lowered his eyes to her belly, that was so pale white it almost blinded his eyes.

"Ugh! Get a tan!" He yelled.

Vitani frowned. "I _could_, if you'd LET ME GO!!" She started kicking in the air with her foots, what made Oogie laugh, at least until she kicked him.

---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---TNBC---

Meanwhile, Lock, Shock and Barrel were watching the whole scene in the elevator, trough a window under the ground. They all snickered and laughed.

"We should actually record this and put it on youtube, ha ha!" Lock suggested.

"Or make it into a movie and sell it on eBay!"

"Can't we just watch the show?" Barrel asked annoyed, and shoved a hand full of popcorn and spiders in his mouth.

_THE END – _

_PS. The authoress survived. She faked a crush on Oogie Boogie, and he was so scared he'd let het go. Unfortunately, Jack and Sally never returned, so Vitani never got paid, and she was stuck forever in Halloween Town. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sequel to: I hate Babysitting.**

Vitani pondered as she walked through the rooms of Lock, Shock and Barrel's tree house. She was afraid of heights, so she couldn't climb down the tree. Or she would lose her balance and fall into Oogie's lair, being the dumb-ass she was.

So she was forced to play with Lock, Shock, and Barrel forever.

And she had to cook their meals, clean the house… Shock nicknamed her Cinderella.

And her clothes didn't change… Still the black and white striped stockings, pointed black skirt, orange sneakers and pink with black striped top. Sigh.

The trio stormed in while Vitani was chilling on the couch.

"Lock I can't believe you kicked Behemoth! He's funny!" Shock complained.

Lock shrugged and chuckled evilly, while Barrel didn't followed them and jumped on the couch, eating candy.

"Vitani do you know why Lock is so annoying?" Shock asked, climbing on Vitani's lap. During the months and through everything, they all befriended.

Vitani laughed maniacal. "Shock, little girl, boys _are_ annoying. Until they hit puberty, then they are a pain in the ass. And when boys are around 16-18, they finally are good company."

"What happens when they are 13, then?" Barrel asked curiously.

"Yeah Vitani, tell us!" Lock begged, jumping on the couch.

"Oh god you want me to give you the Talk?"

"What's that?" Barrel asked.

"I need some of your voodoo dolls…"

-TNBC-TNBC-TNBC-TNBC-

"And that's where babies come from."

Lock looked O.o

Shock's eyes were twitching.

And Barrel had fainted.

Vitani threw the voodoo dolls away and grinned. "I think it's time for bed!"

"Noooooo!!" The trio sang together.

"Yes!"

Vitani looked through the window. How long has she been here? Longer than a week.

And the couch was a pain in the ass to sleep on. Like being on a date with Mr. Crocker from Fairy Odd Parents.

Suddenly, Vitani thought she didn't had a song. Jack had one. Sally had one. Lock, Shock and Barrel AND Oogie Boogie had a song!

Vitani put her iPod on.

_We're no strangers to love__  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitments what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from with any other guy_

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  


"Vitani!! Shut it!!" Shock nagged. "We're trying to hide!"

"You do have to go to bed, Shocky."

Vitani jumped up, and ran to Shock. "I'm gonna get ya! And you! Aaaaand you!" she cried as she picked up Barrel and Lock as well.  
"Put us down Vitani! We're not tired yet!" Barrel stated, but yawned, and earned a punch from Lock and Shock on his head.

"I'm gonna read a story!" Vitani hadn't finished her sentence and the trio jumped to their freedom and disappeared in their rooms, to come out after some minutes with their pajamas on. Lock had a similar pair of a t-shirt with ¾ sleeves, and loose pants in the same shade of red as his daily outfit.

Shock wore a lilac dress, a copy from the one she was wearing at daytime, but without sleeves or decorating. On the chest there was a voodoo doll.

Barrel had a black t-shirt, with on his chest a skull. He just wore boxers in the night. Black and white pin-striped boxers.

All three looked with puppy eyes at Vitani, who was yawning of the routine.

"Let's go to Shock's room." All four headed to the little witch's square room.

The walls were painted in a hurry, or a mess, or perhaps both, in a grey-ish purple color, and the floor was a dark, rotten shade of wood. At the walls, there hang some drawings and a broken mirror. At the left was her bed and at the other wall there was a small closet with her clothes.

Shock jumped on the large bed. "Hurry!"

Lock and Barrel joined her, nestling against the pillow, as Vitani sat down at the opposite end of the bed.

"What story you wanna hear?"

"Red riding hood!"

"Robin Hood!"

"King Arthur and the holy grail!"

"No, no, I'm gonna tell you about the leg muncher."

"What's that?" Barrel asked.

"I've heard this myth from a friend..." Vitani said while she grabbed a torch, and held it under her chin.

"The Leg Muncher is a creature that hides under your bed and grows in darkness. How bigger he is, the bigger his knife sharpend fangs get. When you got the Leg Muncher under your bed… And you have to pee and have to go out of bed… Bye-bye legs."

Vitani blew the torch out and jumped up. Goodnight boys! And Shock!

The trio was huddled together in fear.

"Oh please. I am buddies with the Leg Muncher. I'll tell him not to chew your legs of."

Vitani took the boys and winked Shock goodnight.

"Okay off you go boys. I'm gonna get some sleep, too." She went to Lock's bedroom, who was a little similar to Shock's room, but the walls were blood red.. and there was no mirror.

Barrel's room was also a copy of Lock's room.. But the walls were a dark, grey shade with skulls on it.

"Bad night Vitani!" Lock and Barrel yelled in unison before they disappeared in their room.

Vitani went to the living room where she got a hammock to sleep on.

Sure, living here wasn't that bad. But a real home, with internet connection, a filled fridge, and a heating would be great.

Halloween Town was nearby, but with the Three and Oogie Boogie around she could never leave.

Oogie Boogie. After faking a crush, he demanded Vitani to cook for him. And yell at her afterwards because she was the worst cook in the history of Holidays.

Suddenly a flash of light flew through the entrance of the tree house. Vitani decided to ignore it, but a red ghost appearance came out of it, and a figure was shining.

"Vitani!" the figure spoke, dressed in a black Victorian dress.

"Who the hell are you?" Vitani asked the figure.

"Don't you recognize me, you dumbass?! I am Cheetaleonie! And I am here to give you hope."

"Yay!" Vitani cheered, but soft, for the trio kids was asleep. She tried to hug the ghost, but the ghost pushed her back. "Don't fear Vitani and you are the authoress. The story goes on the way you write it." The ghost, now known as Cheetaleonie, gave Vitani a pencil and a piece of paper. "I must be off now, Seto Kaiba and I are having a date." Then she poofed away.

"Since when do ghosts date?" Vitani asked herself. She shrugged and started to doodle on the paper that was meant as her liberation. When she was finished doodling, there was a girl with short, blonde hair on the paper, wearing a black and red corset, a silver necklace with a cross and blue baggy jeans, and black sneakers.

Right after she finished it, the theme of the A-team was being heard loud and clear.

"_In 2009 a teenager was drawn in the TNBC-universe after the authoress got herself stuck in there. This girl miraculously escaped from the real world, and had a wardrobe change. _

_Today, still wanted by her school, she survived as a citizen from Halloween Town. __If you have a problem - if no one else can help - and if you can find  
her - maybe you can hire; Dannypfan." _

Dannypfan appeared in the middle of the room, in a heroic pose. "What's the trouble, Vitani?"

"Well Jack never came back so I'm stuck here. And could you bring me some popcorn?"

Dannypfan had a blank glare on her face. "I am pop up here suddenly, just to bring you some popcorn!?"

"Hush! The children are asleep!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FRICKING CHILDREN!!"

"WHO THE F-(censored) IS UP THERE!?" Oogie Boogie roared from down below.

"Why are you two yelling so much!?" Shock whined.

"I want to sleep!" Barrel added.

"Doofus, don't you heard a third voice?" Lock said.

'Great what do we do now?' Dannypfan mimicked with her mouth.

'Shut up, I'll go distract him' Vitani replied in silence while she jerked up her stockings.

'Oh no you're not gonna use your "female charms" to get outta here!' dannypfan mimicked, while jumping up and down in frustration.

"Well who's up there, instead of Cinderella?" Oogie Boogie asked again.

Well, it seemed like he demanded. Vitani got down with the cage elevator.

Dannypfan tapped her feet impatiently, when she heard several yelps, screams, a boom!, a crash and saw a flash of light. After that, Vitani showed up, with several bruises, a black eye and some of her clothes were torned.

"So, let's say we're off?"

"And you are leaving _them _behind with Oogie Boogie?" dannypfan asked sceptical.

"Yeah." Vitani replied.

"Let's throw a bomb down there." Dannypfan suggested.

"Why not?"

**THE END**

_The day was saved by Dannypfan!! (A-team tune plays) The authoress was also save__, and went directly to her bed, leaving dannypfan who got angry and put the house on fire. _

_And dannypfan went off to watch some anime, and lived happily ever after._

_I hope you liked this crappy sequel. Now review and go back to your lives!! _


End file.
